Lortab
by UniversalOverlordess
Summary: Maybe deciding to give Kurt medicine that Nick had given him wasn't Blaine's best moment. Klaine


**_Author's notes:_** So, have any of you ever taken pain meds that made you as loopy as hell? Yeah, they _suck_. And while everything you're doing and saying makes sense while your on the meds, after... whooboy. ...so, does anybody really _read_ the author's notes? No, really. If you do, let me know in a review (because I'm a curious person).

**_Disclaimer:_** Nope, still don't own!

* * *

Kurt normally looked forward to Fridays. Fridays were his least busiest days out of the week. There were no Warbler meetings, so he could go home early, spend time with his family, and possibly help out at the garage; most of his teachers didn't assign weekend projects, so he was homework free. And (this was _really_ important now), it meant that he could spend more time with Blaine. And this Friday, his father had given them permission to spend the night together (with the door open, that is).

But when he woke up Friday morning he had a feeling that today wasn't going to be such a good day.

_Oh, god_... He thought as he rolled over on to his side, grimacing. His head was _pounding_. _Today's not going to be a good one,_ he thought as he rolled out of bed. When he stood up, his vision swam and he stumbled forward, putting a hand out in front of him and catching himself on the wall before he fell. "Whoa..." he mumbled, shaking his head to try and clear his vision.

Another wave of dizziness came over him, and he stumbled forward again. Maybe shaking his head wasn't such a good idea. Taking a deep breath, Kurt stood up straight and stared ahead of him. _I'm not sick, I'm not sick, I don't get sick, I just _don't_, _he chanted to himself. He _couldn't_ be sick. He took vitamins, ate healthy and organic food, and he worked out (even though he hated it). So, how _could _he be sick?

_I'm not sick, I just stood up too fast._

There, that had to be the reason. Eventually, his vision cleared, and he made his way to the bathroom. After a hot shower, he was feeling a lot better, and he was able to get through his moisturizing routine, eat breakfast, and make it to Dalton before the headache started to appear.

_Great,_ he thought as he slumped in his seat, listening to his teacher go on and on about the French Revolution. He was zoning out (_no_ that did _not_ _in no uncertain terms_ mean that he was _sick_) when he felt his phone vibrate in his pockets. Glancing up to make sure that the teacher wasn't looking at him, he pulled his phone out to read his text.

_From Blaine:_

_Is class as boring for you as it is me? I miss you. _

Kurt couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face at that, momentarily forgetting the stupid headache.

_To Blaine:_

_Yes. But the fact that she is wearing a lime green, huge bow in her hair makes up for it. I miss you too. _

With that, he placed his phone between his legs and turned his attention back to the board. It was at that precise moment that his head decided to let itself known again, and Kurt had to bite his tongue to keep out the whimper.

_Come on, Kurt. It's not like you haven't had a headache before. You can deal with this._

That thought became his personal mantra until lunch. When he walked into the lunch room, the bright lights and all of the sounds hit him all at once, and he stumbled backwards. _Okay, maybe I can't deal with this._

He moved backwards a few more steps before he bumped into something hard behind him. Before he could turn around, he felt hands on his shoulders. "Hey, you okay?"

It was Blaine, and Kurt allowed himself to sag a little in the hold. "Yeah, I'm fine," he breathed, trying (and failing) to ignore the pounding of his head. He felt Blaine place a kiss on the exposed part of his neck and sighed.

"You sure?"

Kurt nodded, then turned around to look Blaine in the eye. "Yeah, I just have a small headache, that's all."

"Ah, well, do you want some pain killers? I've got some in my bag."

Blaine took his hands off of Kurt's shoulders to open and search through his bag. After a few seconds, he pulled his hands out, holding a small pill bottle in them. Kurt raised his eye brows.

"Any particular reason _why_ you have a bottle of ibuprofen in your bag?"

Blaine shrugged, handing them over to Kurt. "I had Mr. Jonson yesterday for a lecture on _The Importance of Civilized Unity_. I just knew that I was going to get a headache from listening to him, so I came prepared."

Kurt laughed, then immediately winced as pain shot through his head. He glanced down at the pain killers in his hand and tried to hide a smirk. _Bring it one, Headache. Round one will definitely be won by _me.

'_Ha,' _the headache said. _'Bring it on.'_

[*]*[*]

By the time lunch had finished, Kurt's headache had almost disappeared, causing Kurt to send a mental _ha_ to said headache.

Said headache went to pout in the corner while it thought of a retaliation plan.

"Looks like you're feeling better," Blaine said as they made their way out of the lunch hall.

Kurt only smiled and planted a small kiss on Blaine's cheek. "Yes, I am. Now I can face Ms. Peirce with a clear head while she goes on one of her rants."

Blaine laughed and kissed him. "Then I guess I'll see you in the common room after school."

Kurt blinked. "I didn't know that we were having a Warbler meeting today. We usually don't."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, but this is more of a 'let's hang out' kind of thing."

Kurt groaned, remembering the last Warbler 'hang out' that had happened. Mostly it had consisted of Wes saying 'let's all have a giant study group' and everyone being forced at Gavel point to study with him.

Blaine seemed to sense his hesitation because he began to rub Kurt's right shoulder. "Don't worry. Jeff and Nick have already voted to make it a study-free hang out."

"Oh, thank god."

"You're adorable."

"Why thank you."

Blaine continued to rub his shoulder, and Kurt had to raise an eyebrow. "Do you have a shoulder fetish or something?"

Blaine stopped rubbing his shoulder, but didn't move his hand. "Uh...no?"

Kurt snickered. "Sure."

He glanced down at his watch. "I've got to go or I'm going to be late for class."

Blaine smiled at him and leaned over to kiss him. "I'll see you later."

Kurt smiled at him and began to walked towards the staircase. He was halfway up the stairs when his head decided to start pounding again, this time with a vengeance.

'_Ha,'_ his headache said. '_You forgot that there is a limit to how many pills you can take, and you can only take them every four to six hours. Take that, bitch!'_

Kurt quickly glanced down at his watch again, sighing when he realized that he'd taken the pain pills an hour or so ago. _Damnit!_

[*]*[*]

By the time school was over, Kurt was ready to kill someone, but his head was in so much pain that he didn't think he could even see straight. _Just kill me now_, he thought as he moved slowly down the hall, hands over his eyes so that the sun wouldn't agitate him more. Two boys walked past him, laughing, and Kurt winced at how _freaking loud_ they were laughing.

_Shut up, shut up, shut up!_

He walked slowly down the stairs, stumbling ever time the pain behind his eyes grew more intense. He really didn't want to go to the Warbler hang out, but-

_I want to see Blaine..._

And that settled the mini-debate going on in his head. He wanted to see Blaine, and hang out with Blaine, so he was going to hang out with him, headache or no headache.

Reaching the end of the stairs, Kurt reached into his messenger bag and took out his sunglasses and put them on. Some of the pain in his head went away, but it still hurt like hell.

Every one of the Warblers were already in the room, laughing, playing games and talking with each other. Kurt groaned to himself and walked in, mentally preparing himself for more pain. But Blaine was sitting in the corner, talking and laughing with David, and that was what Kurt was focusing on.

Jeff, however, was the first one to walk up to him. "Hey, Kurt, hey. Do you like cats?"

Kurt winced and looked up into Jeff's eyes. "Why?"

"Because my sister brought home _another_ cat yesterday and-"

"Jeff, my answer is the same as it was last week and the week before that. No, I do not want a cat, or a dog, or another bird. I'm _fine_ with not having pets. I have to take care of Finn. That's good enough for me."

"Oh," Jeff said, sounding sad. Then he squinted and leaned forward. "Hey, you feeling okay? You look a little pale..." he said, reaching a hand out.

Kurt took one quick step back and pushed his hand out in front of him. "Don't. Touch me. Just, don't."

Jeff hurriedly pulled his hand back. "Okay, okay... I'll just – yeah."

Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes (because that would hurt his head even more) and moved around Jeff and headed towards Blaine.

When he was a few feet away from his boyfriend, Blaine looked up and smiled at him. "Hey, Kurt. Did those pills help you out?"

Kurt winced at the volume of Blaine's voice, and Blaine's smile fell. "I guess not, huh?"

David was looking at him oddly. "Why are you wearing sunglasses, Kurt?"

"Don't," Kurt said. "Don't talk so loud."

David looked over at Blaine. "Uh, is he okay?"

Blaine shrugged before he stood up and placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "You okay, babe?" He whispered softly. Kurt still winced, nonetheless.

"It's that damn headache," he said, before wincing against and taking a stumbling step backward. Blaine's hands followed him. "Ugh, I think that I – I want to lay down, Blaine..."

Blaine nodded and pulled Kurt to him. "Okay," he whispered, and he began to lead Kurt towards one of the couches. Blaine must have given the two Warblers sitting on the couch some sort of 'move' look, because they got up and left the couch open for Kurt to sink in to. "Do you want some more pain meds?" He asked while placing a gentle kiss on Kurt's forehead.

Snickers and shouts of 'yes' went around the room.

Kurt winced even more. "I don't know if that will work. I've taken 800 milligrams already today, and so I can't take any more for a while. I just-" He winced again, as the pain behind his eyes doubled as the volume in the room rose. "God, it hurts, Blaine."

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed, and he sat down next to Kurt. "Hey, I have a question."

"What?"

"Is the pain in a specific place in your head? Or just where a normal headache would be?"

"It's be-behind my eyes, _oh god_."

"Ah," Blaine said, placing his hand on Kurt's back and rubbing it. "I think you have a migraine."

"But – but I don't get migraines. _Oh god,_ I feel like I'm going to be sick."

Blaine stood up, "Hold on a second," before he left Kurt's line of sight.

Kurt tried to follow him with his eyes, but moving his eyes to the side just made the pain worse, so he groaned and laid his head down on the couch, resisting the urge to yell out at the pain. He didn't know how long he laid there, but soon Blaine was back and handing him a water bottle and a pill. "Here, Nick said that this would help with the pain."

Kurt gladly took the pill and water and downed the pill as fast as he could. Blaine helped him sit up and sat beside him, letting Kurt rest his head against his shoulder, slowly rubbing up his hand up and down Kurt's arm.

Kurt allowed his eyes to close for a moment, and when he opened them he saw the majority of the Warblers crouching in front of him or standing in front of him. "You okay?" Wes asked.

David was holding the water bottle. "Is there anything we can help with?"

Jeff smiled at him. "I've had migraines before, and they suck."

Thad agreed. "I actually got sick from one once."

Blaine was still rubbing his arm. "How do you feel?"

"I just feel like everyone should stop talking now..." he slurred.

Blaine let a soft laugh leave his lips, and then he was placing them on Kurt's neck. "Okay, babe, okay. You just go to sleep, and I'll wake you up when it's time to leave. Do you still want me to come over?"

"Yes, yes I still very much do want you to come over," Kurt said, trying to keep his eyes open, but when he closed them, the light didn't hurt as much.

"Just rest, baby," Blaine said as he stood up from the couch.

"Okay," Kurt whispered, and he let his eyes drift shut.

He didn't know how long he'd been sleeping when his eyes opened, but every single one of the Warblers were still in the room, playing games or reading silently. Someone had taken off Kurt's sunglasses while he slept, but the pain behind his eyes was pretty much gone. But...

What was going on with the wall?

"Kurt," he heard Blaine say from somewhere above him. "Are you feeling better?"

"The wall..."

Blaine bent down so that he was level with Kurt's head and turned to stare at the wall. "What about the wall, Kurt?"

"It's funny looking... Is that a moose? Is there a moose on the wall?"

Blaine looked confused, but Kurt just looked more intensely at the wall. "It looks so much like a _moose_, Blaine. I like moose. Did you know that I like moose? I don't know if you did. But now you do. I like moose. Kurt likes moose."

And he giggled.

Blaine looked at him as though he'd just eaten an entire cake all at once. "Uh, are you okay?"

Kurt smiled up at him before he looked up at the ceiling. "Why is it so dark in here, Blaine?"

"We dimmed the lights so that your migraine wouldn't get worse."

"Oh... You're such a good boyfriend, Blaine... I should give you a gift!"

"A – a gift?"

"Yeah... Um... Wanna make out?"

And here both Blaine and Kurt blink. Blaine looked confused, and Kurt just looked hopeful. Blaine then placed a small kiss to Kurt's lips before he stood up. "Sit tight for a second, okay Kurt? I need to ask Nick a question..."

"Okay," Kurt said, sounding disappointed.

He entertained himself by looking at the moose on the wall for a second before he heard Blaine's voice ring out.

"You gave me _lortab _to give to him? Why would you _do_ that?"

"I didn't mean to," Nick yelled out, sounding hysterical. "I thought that I was just giving you a pain pill! I forgot that I had lortab in my bag!"

"Oh my god, pay more attention next time, Nick!"

And then next thing he knew, Blaine was in front of him. "Hi," Kurt said, reaching a hand up to Blaine's face. The second he reached his forehead, Kurt poked him. "Poke," he said, completely ignoring the fact that Blaine had moved to follow Kurt's hand and had actually been poked in the eye.

Pulling back and holding a hand to his left eye, Blaine grunted out. "Babe, let's not poke people, okay?"

"Okay, sounds fun."

Blaine sat down on the couch beside his legs and sighed. Kurt decided to speak up again. "Hey, David," he called, raising his head off of the couch a little. David looked up from his card game. "Are you and Wes in some sort of secret sexual relationship?"

And there was silence in the room.

And Blaine saw that it was bad.

"Uh, guys... Remember he's loopy..."

Every single one of the Warblers were staring at Kurt with wide eyes and opened mouths.

"Did he just...?"

"Yes, he did..."

"He totally had the guts to ask what I didn't!"

Both Wes and David's mouths had fallen open. Wes looked at Blaine, and Blaine could only give him a small 'I'm sorry'.

Tapping Kurt on his shoulder, Blaine leaned down. "Hey, let's get you home, okay?"

Kurt nodded and let Blaine help him up, but as soon as he was standing he turned to Blaine and tackled him in a hug. "Blaine, I had a dream, and in that dream I was cotton candy, and you were eating me!"

And there was more silence.

And Blaine saw that it was bad.

"Don't take him home yet, Blaine! This is hysterical!"

Blaine shot Thad a glare before he decided that the only way to get Kurt home was to get him to the care manually. He put his hand underneath Kurt's legs and picked him up, trying to ignore the adorable "whee" his boyfriend let out, and with that, left the room.

"I'm up higher than you, Blaine, even though I'm taller than you. Oh, I know what Coach Sylvester would call you if she ever gave you a nickname! She'd call you Fun-Sized, or Hobbit, or, or-"

"Hey, Kurt, look, we're outside now!"

"Oh," Kurt said, turning his head to look up at the sky. "The sky is pretty today, Blaine..." he whispered.

Blaine had to smile at him. "Yeah, it is," he said, not even bothering to look up at the sky, his eyes too busy looking at Kurt.

"I love you, Blaine."

And there was silence.

Kurt wasn't looking at the sky anymore. He was looking at Blaine with a small smile on his face, and Blaine found that he couldn't breathe.

There was silence.

And Blaine saw that it was -

"Blaine, your hair is fluffy when you don't use hair gel. And it smells better without the hair gel. You should stop using hair gel."

Well, it _had _been good.

When Kurt was finally settled in the car and they were halfway to Kurt's house Blaine glanced over at his sleeping boyfriend and smiled. "I love you too, Kurt."

So, his boyfriend got loopy easily. He was an adorable loopy person. Blaine rather liked it.

"Blaine... stop trying to eat me... it tickles. And you know I'm very ticklish. Very...ticklish..."

Blaine's smirk grew.

Yes, he _really_ liked it.


End file.
